At The Beginning
by trustpixiedust
Summary: AU: Emma is the long lost daughter of Queen Snow White, looking for adventure. Killian Jones is a pirate, searching for fame and money. The two strangers meet and find themselves at the beginning of a crazy journey. "You look a lot like her, you know," Killian says with a grin. Emma looks up at the picture of the Charming family and scoffs. "Yeah, right" she replies.


**Hello readers! **

**So, if you didn't already guess, this is a twist on the tale of Anastasia in the Once Upon a Time world. **

**I saw a Captain Swan video with the song from that movie, and my writer's brain just took off. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the plot line of Anastasia, or the characters of Once Upon a Time...I only wish I do.**

**And for those who have seen the movie, the title of this is the song that gave me the inspiration for this story. **

**Please review and tell me if you like my idea. (:**

* * *

There once was a kingdom that was ruled by the kind King Charming. He had married Snow White, and soon they found themselves with children running around the palace grounds. There was a few years of peace where they all enjoyed each other's company. But all was not as peaceful as it seemed.

One night a dark stranger came to the castle. He dazzled the royal family with his dark powers. He healed one of the King and Queen's children with one of his spells. Snow White had a few misgivings about welcoming in the stranger, but everyone insisted he could never harm anyone.

A few weeks later, Snow White confronted the man accusing him of being a traitor to the royal family. The man stared at her with his dark golden eyes and let out a giggle.

"I would never harm the children dearie," he replied. A few seconds later, sounds of shouting could be heard outside the castle. A mob was attacking, led by the Evil Queen. She intended to kill all the royal family and rule in their stead.

Panicking, the family tried to hide the children and face the mob. The King begged Snow White to take the children and leave. She tried to gather up the kids, but in the next few moments, soldiers burst in through the front doors. The two oldest boys went with their father to help fight, and the three youngest stayed with their mother.

As the soldiers drew ever closer, Snow White began to panic. There was no room to hide her children, and they would soon be found.

Quite suddenly, two of her children ran out of her arms and into the hallway. She called after them, desperate to save her family. Their screams echoed in the hallway, and Snow tried to keep her sobs back. She ran and slammed the door, locking it.

She looked desperately around the room, trying to find a way out for her and her little girl. Loud knocks sounded on the door and voices yelled.

"Emma, I'm going to protect you, okay?" Snow said, kneeling down and looking into her daughter's eyes. Little Emma stared with wide eyes at the door, and held onto her mother's hands tightly.

"Your majesty!" a young boy suddenly stepped into the room, right out of the wall. Snow stood up and pushed Emma behind her quickly.

"Who are you?" she says, looking him over. He looked just a bit older than Emma, messy dark hair falling into his eyes.

"My name is Killian Jones...my brother is a Captain in your navy. I work here at the castle. You need to come with me now," he says, grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the wall.

"Mom? What's going on?" Emma's soft voice comes.

"Emma we have to go now. There's people here to hurt us," Snow tries to explain as she pulls her daughter with her.

"Where's Daddy?" Emma asks, resisting her mother and looking around the room with teary eyes.

"My lady, you and your daughter need to leave now!" Killian says, pushing them into the small hole in the wall. "Keep going, it leads out to the grounds."

"What about you?" Snow asks when she realized the boy wasn't following them.

"I need to close the door. I'll hold off the guards," he says, a small smile on his lips. Snow nods, grabs her daughter's hand, and pulls her down the tunnel.

Just as Killian gets the door shut, the mob breaks into the room.

"You! Boy! Where is the Queen?!" one man yells, grabbing Killian's arm and pushing him against the wall.

"They're gone," he says, a wide grin on his face. The man lets out a growl of frustration, slapping Killian across the face. He jerks back from the slap, his head hitting the wall. He slumps lifelessly to the ground.

Meanwhile, Snow and Emma had found their way out of the castle. They ran towards the city, knowing it would be their only way to escape.

A sudden thought crosses Snow's mind and she stops. She pulls Emma to her, hugging her close.

"Emma, you know that I love you, right?" she asks. Emma nods. Snow grabs the necklace that hung around her neck and puts it over Emma's curls. She adjusts it so Emma can see the key on the necklace. "Emma this necklace is very important. It will remind you of our family. Your daddy. And your brothers and sisters," Snow says, trying to hold back tears. Emma looked at the small key with wide, curious eyes.

"Mommy, when can I see Daddy again?" Emma asks softly. Snow lets out a strangled sob and pulled Emma close to her.

"He'll always be with us," Snow whispers to her daughter. A sudden noise near them makes her snap up to attention. She watches the forest around them for a second and then starts running again, pulling Emma with her.

The pair soon reached the village to see it bustling with soldiers and people. Snow pulls her hood up over her face, and motions for Emma to do the same. They walk quickly through the crowd, tightly holding to each other. Snow finally sees a nearby carriage and pulls Emma towards it. Right as they are about to get on, it starts to move away. Snow takes a quick leap and lands, unbalanced on the edge. A man near her grabs her arm and rights her.

She turns to see Emma trailing after the carriage, not too far behind. Snow reaches out her hand, grabbing Emma. She pulls her daughter to her, but the carriage began to pick up speed.

"Mom!" Emma's high pitched scream echoed in Snow's ears as she tried harder to pull her daughter to her. Snow leans farther over the edge to try and reach her easier. A man's arms wrap around her waist and start to pull her back.

"Lady! You're going to have to let her go! You're going to fall off and we're going to fast to stop," he says, pulling Snow back from the edge.

"Emma!" Snow screams, struggling to keep a hold of her daughter. She feels her daughter's small fingers slipping out of her grip, and she cries out. A second later Emma's hand slips and she falls back. Snow is dragged from the edge by the man, her screaming getting farther away by the second.

Emma tries to right herself, but her balance was off, and the next thing she knew, she wall falling towards the ground and then it all went black.

* * *

**Lots of love! xx**

**Please review (:**


End file.
